fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Kunoichi Pretty Cure!
Kunoichi Pretty Cure is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fourteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on 28 January, 2017, succeeding MahouTsukai Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Umito Sora is the director and the writes the story. The series' main motifs are Ninjas. Synopsis :Kunoichi Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cures * / -Kitsune is a 12 years old girl who is very energetic and full of life. She is very nice but is a troublemaker. She has a big rivalry with Arashi, always competing with her. Kitsune's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Volpe, the Firefox whose theme colour is orange. Her powers are related to Fire. * / -Arashi is a 15 years old girl who is very mysterious and lonely. She has any friends because rather be alone. She has a big rivalry with Kitsune, that is always competing with her. Aoi's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Maelstrom, the princess of the storm whose theme colour is blue. Her powers are related to electricity and water. * / -Sakura is a 13 years old girl who is very nice but also can be very aggressive. Sakura loves fashion and dream to be a famous top model. She is one of the Kitsune friends, along with Hinata. Sakura's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Sakura, the divine cherry blossom whose theme colour is pink. Her powers are related to flowers and ground. * / -Hinata is very shy and friendly girl. She is 14 years old. Hinata is very nice but is very shy and does not say much, Fortunately she becomes one friend of Kitsune. Hinata's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Sunflower, the heavenly fower whose theme colour is violet. Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. Antagonists Midnight * -Yonaka is the lead of the Midnight. She has the appears of a 16 years old girl that has a black hair, stuck in Twintails that is tied up in thin dark red scrunchies and wears black dress, black stoking, and black arm protections. Her song is "Midnight Melody" * |悪夢|Akumu}}-The Nightmare is a Trio of siblings, create by Yonaka with the intention of spread the chaos and despair to the world. The Members are: ** -Amaya is the old sister and the first to attack. She believed that dreams are pitiful illusions that people believe in. She has the appearance of a Kunoichi, she wears black bra with a black jacket over it, she also use a black legging of lace with a red sash tied around her waist, she also has a katana. Her song is "Tune of despair" * -he series' main monsters. They are created when Yonaka sing a sad melody, and causing the chosen living thing to change into a Taizai. The name is Japanese for "Mortal sin" Support Characters Amamura * is wolf-like fairy. He is the Yozora's partner and later becomes the partner of cures. Niko has a crush on Arashi and Kitsune considers this as strange. Niko also can take a human form called . * -Yozora is a "Jōnin" or a High Ninja. She is a Kunoichi very famous in Amamura because is the strongest Ninja Village. She not is a pretty cure, but, help them so much. Minor Characters Shinome Academy * -A 14 years old girl who is the Sakura's rival. They both are very competitive and not are very friendly with each other. Items * -The Cures' main transformation device. It is Shaped like a Bracelet, they transformation is active when they do the Seals while say "Miracle Start! Active". * -A ninja weapon consisting of an iron blade with a large hole in the base. It is the main weapon of Cure Sakura, she also use it to cut her hair. * -A traditional Japanese concealed weapon that was generally used for throwing, and sometimes stabbing or slashing. They are sharpened hand-held blades made from a variety of everyday items, such as needles, nails and knives, as well as coins, washers, and other flat plates of metal. Locations * -The city where the Cures live. * -The academy that cures attend. This Academy is made especially for girls. * -Sakura's family flower shop. This also is the Sakura house. * -Hinata's family sweet shop, also is the Hinata house. It consists of three floors. The first floor is the store. The second floor is where the Himawade family lives. The third floor is the smallest and is Hinata's room. * -Nikko and Akarui home place. Trivia *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the only series where the theme is ninjas. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the second series after Go! Princess Pretty Cure where the cures has two hair colours. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the first series with a wolf-like fairy. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the fourth series to feature a female main antagonist, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the first series where not has a main kingdom, but, a main village. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the third season where the lead cure not are 14 years old, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. **However, this is the first series where the lead cure is 12 years old girl. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the first series where the pink cure not is the lead. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the second series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the first series where the villains sing when will create the monster. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! Is the first series where the cures use Bracelets as transformation device. *Kunoichi Pretty Cure! is the third series after Futari wa Pretty Cure and Smile Pretty Cure! to receive a English dub. Merchandise Main Article:Kunoichi Pretty Cure! Merchandise Category:Series Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Series Category:Stubs Category:Fan Series Category:Umito Sora